Hasta siempre
by VicPin
Summary: "Una puerta enorme se presenta ante mis ojos en lo que me lanzo al vacío..." :Tretters: Personaje muerto: Ojo: Contiene tema delicado. Si eres sensible al respecto, NO LEAS. Gracias.


**_Hola y buenas noches, gente... Por tercera vz consecutiva XD!_**

**_Aquí les caigo con un fic de lo más trágico surgido en un shot de inspiración tras ver la película "Gladiador" hae unos días._**

**_He de advertir que el tema a tratar es sobre suicidio, un tema demasiado delicado, así que tú, lector, si eres demasiado sensible, te recomiendo que no lo leas._**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto que los siguientes personajes NO SON MIOS, SINO DE COMEDY CENTRAL, aquí va el fic._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Hasta siempre.**

En medio de una densa niebla estoy esperando el amanecer, el último de mi vida, el último que mis ojos contemplarían antes de… Antes de partir de este mundo, de este infierno que sólo es la antesala al cielo o al otro infierno.

Una de mis manos sostenía una carta… Una carta que dudo mucho que la lea el que la encuentre junto con mi cuerpo inerte. Una carta escrita con todo el dolor, el odio y la rabia del mundo, reflejando una triste realidad que jamás podría superar ni aunque sonriera por fuera.

Ahí, en ese risco, lejos de toda civilización, con el bosque siendo testigo de mi desdicha silenciosa, contemplo al abismo que se convertirá en mi lecho de muerte. De ahí miro hacia atrás, como si esperaba que estuviera alguien ahí para detenerme.

Pero no, no había nadie ahí. No había nadie que gritara mi nombre, que me suplicara que me detenga, que tenía una vida por vivir.

Estoy solo en este mundo a pesar de tener novio y familia; estoy solo y sin amigos con quienes compartir momentos especiales de mi vida. Estoy solo… Porque a nadie le importo, a absolutamente nadie.

Estoy solo… Y ya no me importa.

Me volví en dirección hacia donde se supone el sol saldría. La niebla, antes espesa, empezaba a despejarse poco a poco conforme el astro rey hacía su lento acto de aparición. Era el más bello, hermoso y perfecto amanecer que había visto en mi corta vida; me llenaba de una emoción indescriptible, como si me diera el último adiós.

Miré hacia el cielo, que poco a poco su color oscuro evolucionaba a un color claro, reluciente, tupido de espesas nubes.

- Perdóname, Señor… Porque estoy pecando – susurré con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que, al terminar de persignarme, me lanzaba directo al vacío…

Y ahí, en medio del vacío, vi una puerta… Una puerta que empujo para darme paso a un camino lleno de abedules… Con una casa al fondo… Con un campo cubierto de trigo dorado que brillaban con la luz del sol… Un campo por el que camino… Con mis manos sintiendo la suavidad de ese hermoso trigo.

Dirigiéndome en dirección hacia nada más al campo cubierto de luz y sombras…

**_&%&%&_**

La policía tocó a la puerta, la cual se abrió al momento con un rubio musculoso de unos 17 años recibiéndoles con la mirada mal encarada, como si acabaran de interrumpir algo sumamente importante.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó con disgusto - ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, oficiales?

- Buen día, Trent – le saludó uno de los oficiales -… Ehmmm… Trent… El… El motivo de nuestra presencia es para… Es para… Es para que nos acompañes a la jefatura.

- ¿Por qué? ¿He cometido algún jodido delito?

- N-no… No es eso… Es… Es para identificar un cuerpo.

Trent le miró sorprendido mientras que el otro oficial añadió:

- Esta mañana encontramos el cuerpo de un chico que llevaba al menos 2 horas de muerto encima de una roca en el bosque… Tenía una carta en la cual te refería como su pareja.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Sí… Este chico… Butters…

- ¡¿Butters? ¡¿Butters Stotch?

- Así es.

- ¿Le conocías entonces, mucha-?

- ¡Lléveme con él!

Los policías no perdieron más tiempo y se llevaron a Trent hacia la morgue, en donde el forense se dispuso a descubrir el cadáver que habían encontrado en el bosque… Y el ex convicto estalló en llanto al ver que efectivamente se trataba de su pareja, quien lucía sereno, en paz y sin dolor alguno depositado encima de la fría cama de metal de la morgue.

El dolor que sintió Boyett en ese momento era demasiado grande, lo suficiente para volverle loco de la desesperación; los policías tuvieron que someterle para tratar de calmarle con trabajo. Se sentía desgarrado, se sentía impotente e incluso culpable al enterarse de que el chico había tomado la terrible resolución de quitarse la vida al no poder tolerar más el ritmo de vida que llevaba en South Park.

Y fue cuando se acordó de que el día anterior el pequeño rubio lo besó en los labios sin palabra alguna y se había marchado abruptamente de la escuela sin que nadie, una vez más, lo tomara en serio.

Aquél beso era el beso de su último adiós. El beso amargo de la muerte anunciada tiempo atrás por el mismo Butters. Era prácticamente el beso con el que le decía que en algún momento se verían en la eternidad.

Desdobló la hoja de papel que le habían entregado los policías momentos antes y empezó a leer las siguientes líneas:

* * *

**A quien sea que me encuentre:**

**Mi nombre era Butters Stotch y tenía 16 años al momento de morir.**

**Mi vida estuvo cubierta de dolor innecesario, de rechazos y de aspiraciones involuntarias. Mis padres me trataban muy mal, ya que me humillaban y me golpeaban sin razón alguna; nunca les importé, jamás pensaron en nadie más que en sí mismos, siendo el hecho de que casi iba a ser vendido a Paris Hilton por millones de dólares una prueba de su desinterés por mí.**

**Los que llamaba "amigos" se burlaban de mí por mi carácter, me usaban como señuelo cada vez que se metían en algún lío a través del uso de la culpa. Incluso me ignoraban cada vez que les llamaba. **

**Ni que decir de Trent Boyett, mi novio, a quien le he sido indiferente desde el inicio de nuestro noviazgo. Me he enterado de sus infidelidades y de sus comentarios respecto a mí cuando se acostaba con Kenny y con Kyle, comentarios que me dolieron al alma.**

**Pero eso se acabó, se acabó para siempre.**

**Mi dolor y mi desdicha estaban causando terribles estragos en mi sueño. Los castigos, las burlas y hasta las humillaciones aumentaban conforme pasaba el tiempo; llegó un punto en que todos, incluyendo los profesores, me daban la espalda, me insultaban y hasta me hacían a un lado en las actividades en las que quería participar.**

**Por eso decidí ser libre de todo.**

**Ser libre de elegir mi camino… Ser libre para irme de este mundo a pesar de que me estaría ganando la condena eterna según mi religión.**

**Que Dios me perdone por lo que he hecho… Pero sé que cuando alguien lea esto, simplemente tirará el papel y continuará adelante en su camino, dejando mi cadáver en medio de la nada para ser comida de buitres.**

**Incluso sé que a nadie le afectará mi ausencia...**

**Adiós… Y hasta siempre.**

**Butters.**

* * *

Trent arrugó el papel y gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo:

- ¡NO!

Luego se derrumbó en medio de las lágrimas llenas de dolor… Las primeras en derramarse durante el resto de sus días.


End file.
